


Angels Are Watching Over You

by angeloscastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeloscastiel/pseuds/angeloscastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mother always said that angels were watching over you. You always thought she was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Are Watching Over You

For nearly thirty years, you think your mother was wrong. The angel watching over you was her, and she died, and from then on there’s never been anyone watching over you. You are your brother’s guardian angel, but then he leaves, so you take on the world. You are a vigilante, a warrior, and your mother was wrong because you are the angel watching over everyone, even if your halo is far from resplendent and you are armed not with righteousness but with pain and anger and humanity. And your brother returns and he’s broken and bitter, and you watch over him but you know you failed in protecting his innocence, and when you fail in protecting his life you sell your soul to the darkness because you know you are no angel, you are a man and you are helpless.

For forty years in the pit you live out what you come to believe you deserve, and in the filth and the muck they tell you you will be great, and you feel like a phoenix rising from the ashes, and you don’t see the coal black eyes of the phoenix or remember what that used to mean to you, and your mother was wrong because there is no such thing as angels, and no such thing as good, and only demons watching over you.

In an abandoned warehouse in Illinois an angel tells you he raised you from perdition, and he is bright and gleaming and good, but your mother was wrong because where was this angel when she died, and where was this angel when you had to steal food and tell your brother monsters are real, and where was this angel when a scared kid severed your brother’s spinal cord, and where was this angel when the hellhound tore you to pieces?

And they tell you that you must stop the apocalypse, and that you are the Righteous Man, and the one that started it must finish it, and your mother was wrong because these angels are not watching over you but using you, and they are corrupt and they don’t care about humanity, and your brother loses his faith and you had none to start with.

And there is one angel who helps you, who falls because he believes in you, but his faith is misplaced and your mother was wrong because he is not watching over you but standing beside you, and he cannot save you and he cannot save your brother, and so you place your faith in your brother and you lose him and the angel’s work is done.

Your brother returns but he is broken, and the angel returns but he lies to you, and the angels are at war with each other and humanity doesn’t matter and it has never mattered, and your angel won’t listen and he destroys himself, and your mother was wrong because he is not the one watching over you but vice versa, and as he lies crumpled on a laboratory floor you have failed him like you have failed everyone.

And your angel returns but he is broken, and you don’t know when you started thinking of him as yours but he is, and you tell him you need him and he won’t stand by your side because he is _too_ righteous and he must absolve his guilt alone, and your mother was wrong because he hears your prayers and does not answer.

And then your angel falls for you and he is not an angel anymore, but that doesn’t matter and you realise your mother was right because he has always watched over you and he may be a stupid son of a bitch sometimes but who isn’t, and he is bright and beautiful and good and _yours_.


End file.
